


The Question

by Lea_80



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_80/pseuds/Lea_80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff asks Chip a question that he wasn't expecting about kids...wow I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> STILL don't know what I'm doing. Everything I write is really short. Seriously if anyone is reading these fics let me know please...enjoy

"Hey Chip?" Jeff asked the man sitting on the couch beside him; his husband.  

"Hmm?" Chip asked, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"You ever think of us with kids?" Jeff asked, as Chips head snapped up.

"Wh-what?" Chip asked, shocked

"Us, you and me, raising kids. You ever think of it?" Jeff looked at Chip noticing his shocked expression. Why wouldn't he be shocked? His husband, the man who - he thought - would never want kids, was asking him to - what? adopt kids - with him. Chip couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Like, what? Adopt or something? We're two  _guys,_ Jeff." 

"I know that, and yeah, adopt." 

"Why are you suddenly talking about this and asking? I didn't think you  _wanted_ kids." Chip explained, curiously.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about it and I want to raise kids with you Chip. I mean I know you already have kids and all but I don't and I want to be a father."

"So you really want to do this?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, if you do of course."

"Yeah, Jeff. I love the idea of adopting and raising kids with you, as a family."  Chip agreed.

"Well then, it's settled. We need to start looking into this." Jeff stated, leaning over and catching his husbands lips in a kiss. "I love you." Jeff whispered, his lips brushing against Chips.

"I love you, too." Chip whispered back. Although he hadn't thought about him and Jeff with kids before, now that Jeff brought it up, he realized how much he wanted this. To be a father again, to see how Jeff will be as a father, but most of all,  to start on this next adventure with the love of his life. 

 


End file.
